MY diarynaruto
by wadzminame
Summary: Its my life, even if i hate it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zero, and zilch of naruto. ****Argh why do u have to remind me?**

**Request: please leave some comments. And say what u gotta say, be as blunt as u want. Its my first time though. So it may not be very good.. pardon me and do not get too angry when you read this.**

--

**MY diary  
**

Dear diary, can I call you Naruto number 2? The short forms nn2. it sounds like a code! anyway, you're lucky that someone gave u a nice nickname.

Ok so, it's the first day I have actually used you. But umm remember I am still your new owner so u CANNOT be angry with me. Because you already have ramen soup and oil stains in this page, as well as the front page…

…gomen gomen . Do not make me say that again to my DIARY.

Anyway, Iruka-sensei told me that if I don't use you by tomorrow he would never treat me to ramen again. Partly because this book was expensive (I think) and he didn't want to see it become a bowl for stains in my hands. Or maybe he just didn't want to see it get destroyed…

So he said I should start with writing about my details. Well he STARTED to say that then stopped. Anyway I think it's a good idea too. So here goes.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am 10 years old.

I have blond hair, weird blue eyes (no one has them), and scars on my cheek. Three lines on each side of my cheek and I don't even remember how I got them. There's also an unusual tattoo on my tummy, but its kinda cool. Again I do not know where I got it.

I live alone in an apartment where Iruka-sensei visits often.

Have I mentioned that he is my idol, confidante, advisor, guider, best and only true friend I have? He is like my brother, I think, because aren't brothers great to their siblings? I am not sure about that but he doesn't have the same eyes as the rest of the people in this city. Nice ones, ones that I can trust.

Well, again, I am not sure, but I do know that if I had any family member with me, it would be him.

Oh and I love food! Ramen especially, but I love all kinds of food. Dumplings and ramen and coke go together really well and they create this really hot and cold feeling when you eat them together. Then when there is ice-cream for dessert, it is even be…

**SPLAT!**

Aww man now there is drool on the paper. Sorry!! I just tore a bit of the page by rubbing the spot.

--

Dear nn2, I have been avoiding this but Iruka sensei told me that u should tell diaries everything, if not they will get hurt. Because they are like brothers, and listen to all your problems.

Everyone hates me.

Its true…but I have never done anything! Not that I know of anyway.

I would understand, at least, if I knew exactly what I did wrong. And I don't know what is it that makes them glare at me that way.

You know when someone glares at you for let's say, pushing their child onto the ground, accidentally or not, but doesn't say a thing, for a reason?

It's a hundred times worse than that, and a lot more painful, since mine involves the entire city, including the people in the academy, doing that. Itsumo itsumo.(always always) For no reason!

I hate those eyes. They make me shudder.

Maybe it is my looks, the scary scars, or my 'skills' in ninja training, which obviously is the worst in class. Or maybe in the entire country, so many of my school friends say.

They can't be called my friends though; they never talk to me. They talk _about _me, sure, and never to my face. And they only talk bad about me, like how I stink at everything and anything. So I've given up on doing whatever I am bad at, and sometimes skip school to play tricks or play with the older ninjas, by making them chase me. Its fun I guess.

Perhaps they hate me because unlike all of them, I have no parents or official guardians, so to say, and that I live like a hermit. (Not really, its just an expression)

Still, I know this is so wrong; what about Uchiha Sasuke? He has all the pretty girls after him, wanting to be his friend, like Sakura-chan.

Even I want to be his friend.

He is like me in many ways, except that he has a tarento(talent) in everything and everyone likes him. He has no one too, since his clan is gone. Despite all the people who like him he is lonely, deep down inside he is, even though he doesn't show it to his "fans" and tells them they are "annoying". I can see it in his eyes.

He understands.

How it feels like, to not have anyone there when you need them most, when everyday you return to an empty, frightening house, when there's a festival, you cannot go because no ones there to take care of you, when someone bullies you, no one to howl and hug.

When you are kicked when you are already down, knowingly or unknowingly.

In my case it's knowingly, of course. Its always been that way.

It will never change. Zetaini (definitely not) even if I pray and hope for a miracle day after day.

**Okok so this is the first chapter ****describing naruto only… umm im gg to continue it if its actually read I guess… I know it's a rather weak attempt to capture naruto's thoughts. But hey I tried and im gonna perservere**.


End file.
